Star Vs The Forces of Evil: The Text
by TheAmazingTurtle
Summary: Marco has developed feelings for Star, and is dying to tell someone about it! What's going to happen between these two best friends? Read and find out! (Shoutout to totallyobsessedwithSVTFOE for letting me use her idea. Check her stories out, they're awesome!)
1. Part 1

_Hey guys. I'm here with a brand new SVTFOE fanfic! I know I still have SVTFOE: Beach Trip to work on (and I'm in the process of writing the next chapter), but I was already almost done writing this chapter. So, I decided to just release it now. Before we start, I'd really like to thank a reader called IDC1314 for saying that he/she was going to draw the characters for Beach Trip and Extreme Reality (my Total Drama story). Unfortunately, I can't private message him/her and I don't have an Instagram. So, if you want, try to send me a link to your drawings. I would love to see them! Also, last but not least, I'd like to thank totallyobsessedwithSVTFOE for letting me use her idea that she used on a fantastic Starco oneshot. Go check her out, her stories are fantastic! Anyways, here we go!_

It was a beautiful day for the small town of Echo Creek. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was a day that was perfect for hanging out outside. Unfortunately for the kids that attended Echo Creek Academy, they had to sit in class. All of the students looked outside the classroom windows, angry that such a perfect day was going to waste.

One of these students was Star Butterfly, a 14-year old princess from another dimension. She anxiously bit her wand, trying her best to keep herself from running out of the classroom and frolicking outside. She, along with all of the students, were looking out the window, feeling like the sunny day was mocking them.

Well, ALMOST everyone was looking out the window. The one exception was Marco Diaz, the 14-year old best friend of the princess. He wasn't focused on the beautiful day, rather he was focusing on something else he thought was beautiful.

Marco's brown eyes dreamily looked at Star Butterfly, a dopey smile spread across his face. He loved the way she bit her wand when she was anxious. He loved every cute thing that she did. Star's long blonde hair glistened from the sun, giving it an angelic glow. Marco sighed, leaning his head on his right arm as he looked at her crush.

Suddenly, Star turned around to look at her best friend. When Marco saw her turn around, his mind came back to Earth and immediately stopped gawking at her. She smiled and waved, giving Marco butterflies in his stomach. He waved back, giving her a nervous smile. When she turned back around, Marco silently groaned and facepalmed.

Oh, no. I was doing it again, Marco thought to himself in frustration.

Star and Marco have been friends for quite some time, fighting monsters and going on adventures every chance they got. They were practically inseparable, always helping each other out and having each others backs. They were best friends, after all. However, the more they started to hang out, the more Marco began to develop... feelings. He began to realize how pretty she was, how cute she was, how fun she was to be around. He tried his best to ignore his developing feeling for Star, but it was getting harder to do each day.

Suddenly, Marco's train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of the school bell. Everyone quickly ran out the door, hoping to enjoy as much of the beautiful day as they could.

As Marco stood up, Star ran up to him excitedly. Marco heart was starting to pump faster, his nerves getting the best of him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"C'mon, Marco! We're free! We're finally free!" Star exclaimed, pushing open the double doors of the school's front entrance.

"Wait, Star! Slow down!" Marco pleaded. Suddenly, he tripped and fell forward. Fortunately, Star was there to break his fall.

"Oof!" Star puffed as Marco fell on her.

"Ow," Marco groaned. He then realized that he was on top of Star. He was going to get up, but he was hypnotized by Star's bright blue eyes. He could feel the butterflies coming back to his stomach.

"Um... Marco?" Star said, confused as to why he wasn't moving. "Are you OK?"

Marco shook his head to snap himself out of it. He quickly got up and grabbed Star's hand to pull her up. When she grabbed it, Marco could feel his face starting to burn.

"S-sorry, Star," Marco stuttered nervously. Star smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"It's cool, Marco. Now, what are going to do the rest of the day?" Just as Star asked this, Jackie Lynn Thomas rode past on her skateboard. She smiled and waved at Marco.

"Hey, Marco," she called. Marco returned it with a smile and a wave.

Star jumped up and down, smiling widely. "Oh my gosh, Marco! Jackie just said hi to you!" Marco just smiled, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Yeah. I guess she did," Marco replied. Star looked shocked at how calm Marco was.

"Um... hello! Earth to Marco! Why aren't you more excited by the fact your crush just said hi to you?" Star asked, raising her arms in the air.

"I... I don't really like her anymore," Marco said, looking down at his shoes. Star gasped in surprise.

"WHAT?! Since when?" Marco remembered the exact moment he stopped liking Jackie. After him and Star finished fighting Ludo and his monsters, Star ran up and hugged him out of celebration. She always did this after a successful fight, but something different happened to Marco. As she was hugging him, he could feel his cheeks burn and his heart beat faster and faster. His palms became sweaty and his mouth became dry. Throughout that day, every time Star smiled at him, talked to him, or even looked at him, he became a nervous wreck. The feelings he had for Jackie was replaced for feelings he now had for Star. It was a pretty memorable day for him.

"I don't remember when. It just happened and... that was it," Marco said, trying to sound as casual as possible. He wanted to keep his crush on Star a secret. He was never going to tell her (or anyone, for that matter). Marco knew Star would never return his affection. The idea of Star being his girlfriend seemed like such a faraway (and sweet) dream.

Marco then began to walk away. "Um... look, I gotta go. See you at home."

Star pouted and grabbed Marco's arm to stop him. "Wait, where are you going? What's wrong?"

Marco put on his best fake smile. "Nothing's wrong. I just have to go do something."

Star crossed her arms, unsure whether to believe Marco or not. After a couple seconds, she said, "ooookkkkk. But be quick!"

Marco nodded and began to walk away. Star watched him walk away, a worried smile spread across her face. After he was out of sight, she began to walk home, taking out the new cell phone the Diaz family just bought her.

Marco walked with his hands in his pockets with his head down. He sighed sadly, kicking rocks that were in his path. He was walking through the park, which was filled with happy kids playing. He stood out like a sore thumb from the joyful crowd, sitting down at one of the benches.

He pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. His lock screen background was a picture of him and Star smiling and hugging. As he looked at Star's smile and joyful expression, he couldn't help but smile himself. When he unlocked his phone, the picture went away, and his depression came back quickly. Having this crush was eating him alive, and couldn't do anything about it.

She would never want to go out with me, Marco thought to himself. He was both sad by the fact that he had no chance with the girl of his dreams, and angry that he would never have the chance to be her boyfriend. He was just too... normal. Why did he have to be so normal?

He realized that he had to tell someone about this. It was eating him alive, and he had to let it out. He scrolled through his contacts and pressed Ferguson's name on his phone. Marco then began to type his confession to one of his best friends:

 _Hey. I just really need to tell someone. I think I'm in love with Star._

Marco then clicked 'Send', looking up and pondering how Ferguson was going to react. 


	2. Part 2

_Hey guys. I'm back with a brand-new chapter! Thank you so much for following and reviewing my story!  
-Responses to Reviews-  
Person: Thank you:).  
SakumaTheEmperador: I don't speak Spanish, so I had to Google translate this review. Sorry if my response doesn't match up with it. Sometimes, Google translator isn't very reliable. Thank you for liking this story, and I almost guarantee it won't take me a month to post a new chapter. It will probably take at most a week (unless there's an emergency).  
Guest: Lol, thank you:).  
Lupus Boulevard: Thank you:).  
MOREEE: Your username makes your review so much funnier:)! Don't worry, I will.  
Shippergirl2245: Thank you, that's very sweet:).  
Guest: Don't worry, you'll find out:).  
Now, let's get started!_

Marco sat on the park bench, tapping his feet impatiently. He turned on his cell phone every five seconds, hoping to see a returning text message in his notifications.

'What's taking Ferguson so long to reply?' Marco kept asking himself. 'Doesn't he realize that this is a crisis?'

After ten more minutes, Marco had had enough with waiting. He got up and began to walk to Ferguson's house. He had to talk to someone about this, or else he could do something he might regret.

'Like telling Star,' he thought, cringing. He knew she wouldn't return his affection, but he always had the tiniest glimmer of hope that maybe she could like him. Marco shook his head, knowing how stupid that sounded.

As Marco crossed the street to Ferguson's house, he saw him and Alfonzo sitting on the curb. They were playing on their phones, yelling and laughing. Marco frowned, angry that Ferguson was ignoring his text asking for help.

When Marco walked up to the two boys, they didn't even take notice of his presence. They continued to play a racing game on their phones, much to Marco's annoyance.

"Oh, no! I crashed! Stupid road signs, they always get in the way!" Ferguson exclaimed, laughing. After he finished, he looked up and saw Marco standing over them with his arms crossed. "Oh, hey Marco!"

"Hey," Marco responded coldly. "Are you having fun playing video games!"

"Of course we are!" Alfonso exclaimed, happy he won his race. He smirked and showed Ferguson his phone that said "1st Place".

"You probably cheated," Ferguson responded, jealous of how good he was at the game.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are having fun. It's not like your best friend is going through a CRISIS!" Marco at first spoke calmly, but then raised his voice in anger. He raised his arms up in frustration. "What the heck, Ferguson? I thought you were my friend!"

Ferguson and Alfonzo looked at him, confused. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

Marco pulled out his phone and pointed at it. "You ignored my text! I needed your help!"

"What text?" Ferguson asked, looking quizzically at his angry friend. "You didn't send me a text."

"Yeah, I did! Look," Marco exclaimed in frustration, handing Ferguson his phone. As he read the message, his eyes widened. He looked up at Marco, who looked down in embarrassment. Alfonzo also looked at the message and had the same reaction. After their initial shock, they bursted out laughing. They fell onto the ground, gasping for air.

"HAHAHAHA... I-I can't... HAHAHA," Ferguson gasped out between bits of laughter.

Marco's face blushed a deep shade of red. "S-stop laughing! It's not funny!"

After a couple more seconds of laughter, they both got up and wiped tears from their eyes. Ferguson walked up to Marco, giving him a pat on the back.

"I'm sorry, man. I really didn't get that text. Trust me, I'd remember a text like that," Ferguson assured his friend, trying his best to not have another laughing fit.

Marco looked at him, frowning in confusion. "You really didn't get it? Let me see your phone."

Ferguson handed Marco his phone, which was covered in sweat from his palms. Marco wiped the phone, cringing in disgust.

"Sorry," Ferguson said shrugging his shoulders. "I sweat when I get competitive."

Marco looked through his texts, and his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He scrolled through the phone and looked at his apps. He didn't remember Ferguson's phone looking like this. He then noticed that the background was of him and Star.

"Ferguson... this is Star's phone. Why do you have Star's phone?" Marco asked. Ferguson took the phone back, looking just as confused.

"I don't know...," Ferguson responded, deep in thought. He then shot his head up and snapped his fingers. "Oh! I remember! Star had a new phone, so we switched and put our numbers in. I must've forgotten to switch back."

Marco's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, I got distracted by a hot girl that walked past. I went to follow her, and accidentally took Star's phone with me. Star was talking to someone, so she didn't stop me." Ferguson explained. Marco's face was slowly morphing into one of shock and horror.

"Marco... you OK?" Alfonso asked, waving his hand in front of Marco's face. He was unfazed, still looking horrified.

"Ferguson," Marco whispered, not moving. "Star has your phone right now, right?"

"Uh... yeah," Ferguson responded, starting to get worried.

"So... when I sent the text to your phone... you're not going to see it...," Marco said, his face still frozen in fear. Ferguson and Alfonso were still confused, trying to figure out what Marco was getting at. After a couple seconds of thinking, they began to put two and two together.

Alfonso gasped, putting his hands over his mouth in shock. Ferguson's eyes widened, realizing what just happened.

"Oh... NO!" Marco yelled, grabbing his head in a panic. He leaned down and put his hands over his face, muttering "oh no" over and over again.

"Oops," Ferguson said, looking down at a panicking Marco and feeling a huge wave of guilt. 


	3. Part 3 (1 of 2)

_Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I've just been busy. I've really missed writing this story, so I'm happy to be back:). Anyways, here are the:  
-Responses to Reviews-  
Lupus Boulevard: Thank you so much:).  
deadshoot12345: lol. I know right?  
Shippergirl2245: Thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed it:). I'll try to make the chapters longer.  
totallyobsessedwithSVTFOE: Thank you! I was afraid this story wouldn't be as good as your oneshot. So, that really means a lot:).  
TheDarkFlame15: lol, thank you:). Your support is awesome:)!  
Now, let's get started!_

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Marco repeated over and over again. He was laying on the ground, his hands covering his face. Ferguson and Alfonso stood over him, looking extremely guilty.

"Dude, I'm so sorry," Ferguson apologized, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"How did you not know you had Star's phone?" Alfonso asked, shaking his head in disappointment.

"They both had the same case!" Ferguson yelled, holding up Star's phone.

"Yes, but your's didn't have a picture of a unicorn prancing through field of dandelions on the lock screen," Alfonso responded, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't paying attention to that!" Ferguson exclaimed.

"Oh, you weren't paying attention?!" Marco chimed in angrily. He jumped up, his face red in anger. "Why the heck weren't you paying attention?!"

"I got sidetracked!" Ferguson yelled.

"By what?" Marco yelled back.

"The hot chick that walked past me!" Ferguson yelled, starting to get louder. Marco and Alfonso groaned in annoyance.

"Why are you always so hung up on hot girls?" Alfonso asked, rubbing his temples.

"They just keep coming to me! I'm like a magnet... a hot chick magnet," Ferguson said, smirking. Alfonso smacked him on the head.

"Dude, you probably just ruined Marco's life, and you're thinking about hot girls? What is wrong with you?" Alfonso asked, pointing at Marco banging his head on a nearby tree.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ferguson said, holding his hands up. "Look... maybe she hasn't seen the text."

"Why wouldn't she see it? Do you have a password on your phone?" Marco asked anxiously, hoping there was a slight chance she didn't see it.

"Oh... um... no," Ferguson answered, making a very guilty face. Marco slowly dropped his head into his arms again.

"Why... why don't you have a password on your phone? I told you... privacy needs to be protected," Marco muttered. He then sighed, clapped his hands, and got up. "Well, I guess that's it, then."

"What's it?" Ferguson asked.

"Well, I can't go home. That's it. I'm running away," Marco said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You can't run away, man," Alfonso said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but... you're going to have to face Star."

Marco's eyes widened in fear. "N-no. Not right now. I need to stay away from her until I can muster up the courage to face her.

"How long do you think that'll take?" Alfonso asked.

"I don't know... forever," Marco answered, leaning against a tree and holding his headwith his hand. 


	4. Update

_Hey guys. I just really want to apologize for not updating. I feel especially bad for not updating this one because I told one reader that the longest it would take me to update this story would be one week. Well... It's been 9 days, lol. I just got really busy. I just finished updating my other story, and I'm working on updating this one. Thank you so much for your patience:). Oh, and congrats to idrawcartoons1314 for getting 5,000 followers on Instagram. I just learned about this today, and I'm really happy for her! Again, congrats:)!_


	5. Part 3 (2 of 2)

_Hey guys. I'm finally back with another chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy. Now, let's get into the:_

 _-Responses to Reviews-_

 _deadshoot12345: lol xD_

 _SakumaTheEmperador: I know, I feel sorry for him too. Sorry it took me so long to update._

 _Guesy: You're not rushing me, I love writing this story:). Sorry for taking so long to post another chapter._

 _Cooki1e Monster: I don't really understand what that means, but thanks:)._

 _ShipperGirl2245: That's a good thing:)._

 _acosta perez jose ramiro: Thank you so much:)._

 _TheDarkFlame15: Sorry it took me so long! Thank you for your support:)._

 _PROJECT K: OK, I will. Thanks for understanding?_

 _Jacob: OK, I'll try to make this chapter as amazing as possible:)._

 _Lupus Boulevard: I think this will be a pretty long chapter. Hope you're satisfied:)._

 _K.S.: Yes? I'm sorry I haven't updated. I just wanted to tell you guys what was going on. I didn't want you guys to think I gave up on the story._

 _Now let's get started!_

The night sky hung over the town, a full moon shining bright next to clusters after clusters of stars. A gentle breeze blew the trees, causing them to subtly sway back and forth. Everything was so calm and serene. However, inside the mind of Marco, nothing could have been further from the effects outside.

The three boys were outside on Ferguson's front lawn. Ferguson and Alfonso were playing catch with a rubbery ball that they found, while Marco sat on the front doorsteps of the house. His arms were wrapped around his legs, and his head was proped up by his knees. He was looking up at the sky, his eyes slowly darting from one star to the next. He sighed sadly and put his face down, his mind racing. He was terrified of what will happen when he had to confront Star. What will he say? What will she say? Of all the many scenarios that played out in his head, none of them had positive endings.

Ferguson looked over at the depressed Marco, with yet another wave of guilt spreading through him. He wanted to find a way to cheer his friend up. It was his fault that Marco was in this mess, after all. He racked his brain trying to figure out something, and then he finally found something.

"Hey, why don't we go to the fair that's going on tonight?" Ferguson asked, looking excited.

Alfonso smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, that's be fun!" He walked over to Marco and patted him on the back. "Won't that be fun, dude?"

Marco shrugged his shoulder, messing with his shoelases with his head down. "I don't know. I wouldn't have much fun. You guys can just go without me."

Alfonso looked at Ferguson, concerned. Ferguson then knelt down in front of Marco and smiled. "Dude, we can't go without you! You'll have fun, I promise."

Marco responded to this by sadly sighing and looking down. Ferguson's smile slowly faded away and he put on a sympathetic expression.

"Marco... Look, I'm really sorry I screwed everything up," Ferguson said, sitting down on the ground. "I should've been paying attention. I guess I'm not that... great friend, after all."

Marco looked up at his friend. He put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Dude, you are a great friend. It's just like you said... girls can't resist you. You can't control that."

All three of the boys laughed. Ferguson gave Marco a smile of appreciation. "Thanks." Marco nodded in response. Ferguson then jumped up excitedly. "So, are we going to the fair or what?"

Alfonso jumped up as well. They both looked at Marco, waiting for his answer. Marco thought for a second, and then jumped up too. "Alright, I guess I'll go," he said, rolling this eyes and smiling.

"Great! We're gonna have so much fun!" Ferguson exclaimed. They all then walked to the direction of the fair, talking and laughing along the way.

-Flashback: 6 hours ago-

"Wait, where are you going? What's wrong?" Star asked, grabbing Marco's arm to stop him. He looked kind of depressed, and she wanted to know why.

Marco showed her a smile she didn't believe was genuine. "Nothing's wronbg. I just have to go do something."

Star didn't know whether to believe him or not. After a few seconds of thought, she decided to let him go wherever he needed to go. "Ooookkkkk. But be quick!"

Star watched Marco walked away, a worried expression on her face. When he was out of sight, she began to walk home. She took out her brand new phone and smiled excitedly. She couldn't believe that she got her first Earth phone. When she pressed the power button, she noticed that it looked different than it did before.

'Maybe it's one of those 'updates' Marco told me about,' Star assured herself and then continued to use the phone.

As she walked was walking, she was greeted by a familiar voice. "Hey, Star!" Star turned around to see Sabrina, Janna, and Starfan13 walking towards her.

"Oh, hey guys!" Star greeted, smiling brightly.

Sabrina looked down and saw a phone in Star's hand. She smiled and said, "So, you finally got a phone? That's awesome!"

Janna also looked at the phone. "I really like that case. Mine is made out of the shell of a turtle I found dead on the side of the road." She then pulled out her phone and showed Star her the bumpy turtle case. "It took me a week to make a case out of that shell!"

"That's... awesome!" Star said, a littler weirded out but still happy for her. She then looked at all the girls and exclaimed, "Hey, can you put your numbers in my phone? We'll be able to text each other!"

The other girls nodded as Sabrina took the phone and began putting her number in Star's contacts. As she was typing, the phone buzzed and a notification popped up.

"Hey, Marco just texted you." Sabrina said. She tapped on the notification and silently read the message. After she finished reading it, she was so confused that she had to read it again. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

Star looked at Sabrina, concerned and confused. "What? What did Marco text?"

Janna and Starfan13 looked over Sabrina's shoulder and also read the message. They both had the exact same reaction as Sabrina, their jaws dropped. All three of them looked at Star, who was wondering what was going on.

"What? Did he send something embarrassing?" Star asked.


	6. Part 4

_Hey guys. I explained why I haven't posted in such a long time when I posted Part 8 of The Beach earlier today. So, if you want to know why, please go there. I'm too lazy to type it out again, lol. So, let's get started!_

Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonso walked into the entrance of the local fair, seeing a countless number of people enjoying the refreshments and rides it had to offer. Ferguson grabbed his two best friends shoulders and grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun!" he exclaimed. They all smiled and began to run into the fair.

After spending almost an hour riding the Ferris Wheel and playing all the games they had, Marco was starting to feel better. I mean, he knew that he had to face Star sometime or another, but he was just focused on what was happening now. He was having a blast with his friends, and that's all that he wanted to focus on.

As the three boys were taking a break from the fun and eating some popcorn they bought, Marco noticed that someone had the most beautiful hair he had ever seen. It was long, golden blonde, and looked so soft.

'Huh, you know, I think I've seen that hair befo... wait...,' Marco began to casually think to himself. He then realized who had that beautiful head of hair.

Sure enough, his fears came true when he saw Star turn around. She had a concerned look on her face.

"G-guys, St-Sta- *cough!* *cough!*" Marco began to tell Ferguson and Alfonso about Star, but then accidentally choked on a piece of popcorn.

"What? Marco, you okay?" Ferguson asked. Marco then pointed at Star, and then Ferguson realized why Marco had become a choking mess. He then gave Marco the Heimlich Manuever, which stopped his choking but not his panicking.

"W-what is she doing here?" Marco asked, rubbing his hands in his hair out of stress.

"I mean, Star does love fairs, so-" Alfonso began to explain, but was then interrupted by Marco grabbing his collar and yelling, "I KNOW THAT!"

"Marco, calm down. It's going to be okay. Look, maybe you should talk to her now," Ferguson said calmly.

Marco shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, I just can't yet. I need to hi- oh, no! Star has bounty hunters!" They all then saw Sabrina, Janna, and Starfan13 with Star. They were turning their head left to right, looking all around the fair. It was almost like they were looking for... someone.

"They aren't bounty hunters," Alfonso said, shaking his head.

"They might as well be! Come on, we gotta hide!" Marco said, looking around to find the best hiding place.

"You never know, dude. Those bounty hunters could be looking for me," Ferguson said, fixing his hair and straightening up his clothes. Marco ignored this and grabbed his friends, dragging them to a hiding place.

Meanwhile, Star walked around, looking frantically from place to place. "Where is he? Where is he?" she kept saying to herself.

"Are you even sure he'd be here?" Sabrina asked, looking inside a line for the Ferris Wheel.

"He's not at home, he's not at Ferguson's or Alfonso's house, so yeah," Star said, and then said in a worried tone, "I hope."

Starfan13 then looked at Star in a concerning way and asked, "Star... what are you going to say to Marco when you find him?"

Star stopped dead in her tracks, realizing she hadn't even thought about what she was going to say. "I... I don't know."

"I mean... Do you realize how lucky you are? Almost all of the girls at school like him." Janna said, much to Star's shock.

"Really?" Star asked, not realizing how much of a 'ladies man' Marco was.

"Yeah. Come on, you don't think Marco's just a little bit adorable?" Sabrina asked, raising her eyebrows. The other girls were also looking at her.

Star was now blushing and looking down at her shoes. "I... I don't think he's... um..."

"Staaaaar," the three girls said in unison, grinning. Finally, Star looked up at them, also smiling.

"Alright, he's really adorable," she said. All four of the girls laughed and cheered, and then continued to look for Star's possible boyfriend.


	7. Part 5

_Hey guys. So… it's been almost 2 months since I posted a chapter for this story. 2 months… I am so ashamed. Well, I really hope I can make it up to you guys with this chapter. So, let's get into the:_

 _-Responses to Reviews-_

 _SonicELITE: Yup:). Thanks, man._

 _Yay: Lol, thank you:)._

 _Deadshoot12345: I'm sorry, I don't know what that means. I hope it's something good, lol._

 _MeepXDtroller: You're about to find out finally:)._

 _Shippergirl2245: Thank you:)._

 _TheDarkFlame15: Thank you! I honestly thought me taking all of my stories in a slow pace would make them very boring to read. I'm really glad you like it:)._

 _Lupus Boulevard: Lol, let's be honest. It gets pretty dark down here._

 _IDC1314: Thank you so much:)! No problem. Again, congrats:)._

 _SARA: You're too kind:)._

 _Mr. Icecream03: I'm really glad that you are:)._

 _Guest: It may not have come soon, but it's here right now:)._

 _Now, let's get started!_

" _Oof! Ferguson, get off my foot!"_

" _Well, then get off MY foot!"_

" _Shhh! Guys, somebody's gonna hear!"_

 _Voices of frustration could be heard inside a very small (and very unsanitary) porta-potty. People looked around, confused as to where the arguing was coming from._

 _A little girl walked up to the porta-potty and yelled, "Mommy! The voices are coming from in here!" This was met with the mother quickly grabbing her daughter's hand and speed-walking away. "I think we should go over here now, sweetie," she said over one of the voices in the porta-potty yelling, "Ow! My head!"_

 _Inside the crowded porta-potty are our heroes, doing what they did best in situations involving interacting with a crush: hiding in fear. Except the difference now is that they were stuck in a disgusting portable bathroom with a foul smell adding insult to injury._

" _This stinks, guys," Marco said, pushing Ferguson's elbow out of his face._

" _What, the porta-potty or the situation?" Ferguson asked. Marco and Alfonso looked at him impatiently, figuring the answer was pretty obvious. "Oh, right… sorry."_

 _Marco sighed, knowing that hiding was not going to make his problems go away. So, why was he doing it?_

' _Because I'm a loser, that's why,' Marco thought to himself, placing his head solemnly on the disgusting wall._

 _You know what? No._

 _No!_

" _No!" Marco exclaimed, startling his two best friends. They were also surprised by the sudden confidence that he was expressing, both in his voice and his face. "I'm not a loser! I can stand up to Star!"_

" _Dude, she's not a bully. She's just your crush," Alfonso said, surprised at how much Star terrified Marco._

" _I'm going to stand up to her and tell her how I feel!" Marco continued, acting like he didn't hear Alfonso's correction. Marco then looked up in thought. "I mean, she does know how I feel… so I'm going to tell her… again? No, no, no… wait, what am I doing?" Marco looked towards his friends for some helpful advice._

" _Um… are you apologizing to her?" Ferguson asked, honestly not sure himself._

" _Are you going to kiss her?" Alfonso asked, which was met with blushing by Marco._

" _I-I don't know," Marco admitted, looking down in confusion._

" _We don't really know how Star feels about the text," Alfonso said, his hand on his chin. "She could be angry, sad, both. Or… she can be interested."_

 _Marco looked at Alfonso in shock. Star? Liking him? It just seems so… out there to ever be true. However, then again..._

" _No… no, she couldn't," Marco said to himself, shaking his head. "I-I mean…" His thoughts continued to clash with each other. Could Star like him? Could she not? He didn't even think of her liking him was even a possibility._

" _There's only one way to find out," Ferguson said, giving Marco a reassuring smile. Marco looked down, then looked back up with a confident smile on his face. His eyes were glinting with excitement and fear._

" _You're right. There is only one way," Marco said as he took a deep breath. And then, with his chest puffed out wide and his voice confident, he said: "And I'm going to go for it!" He then put his foot down with force, as a way to make his promise something he couldn't wuss out of._

 _*Splash!*_

 _Marco's eyes widened. Ferguson and Alfonso followed suit, slowly looking down at Marco's foot._

 _Which was now deep inside the toilet._


	8. Part 6

"..."

The awkward silence was beginning to settle nicely among the three boys. Then again, when you're stuck in a porta potty with two other guys and your leg is shin-deep in toilet water, how could it get any more awkward? This was just one of the many, many thoughts circling the brain of Marco. Now, it wasn't the most prominent thought in his head, but… it snuck its way in there, amid all the panicky mental screams that just summed up his day in a nutshell.

"Uh.. Marco? Are you ok?" Alfonso asked carefully, not wanting to light the fuse of a ticking time bomb. However, Marco's face was stock still with absolutely no trace of emotion.

"Alfonso… Ferguson…," Marco said, his voice soft and surprisingly calm. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to take off my pants… and Ferguson's going to give me his jacket to cover up."

"WHAT?!" Alfonso and Ferguson screamed in unison.

Marco slowly held up his hand, signaling for silence. "Then, when I've tied the jacket around my waist, we're going to run to my house like our lives depend on it."

The two confused boys looked at each other, not sure whether to be impressed with MArco's calmness… or to be afraid of what kind of rage Marco was bottling up and getting ready to release. They looked back at Marco, his face still devoid of emotion.

"Are we clear on what's about to happen?" Marco asked, his hands reaching down to grab the waist of his pants, getting ready to pull them down.

"W-wait!" Ferguson demanded, holding his hands up to signal an immediate pause. "I-I have several questions…"

"Well…," Marco responded, slowly pulling his leg out of the toilet. The water dripped loudly on the floor, causing both of Marco's friends to move their feet to avoid contact. Marco then put down the seat just as slowly as the previous action was, and then sat down. He put his hands together and put his arms on his knees, looking like a CEO boss during an important meeting. His eyes met Ferguson, then he said, "Go right ahead."

"Is this really the time for questions, Ferguson?" Alfonso asked, slightly annoyed and completely freaked out. "I mean… we need to get out of here before things get worse."

Marco let out a sarcastic laugh, showing emotion for the first time in a while. "Alfonso... Can it get any worse than this? I really don't think questions will affect anything. Go ahead, Ferguson."

"Well," Ferguson began, scratching his head. "One, why are you using MY jacket to cover up? You have a hoodie on. And two, are you still gonna tell Star how you feel? I mean, not right now, but… you know..."

Marco stood up quickly, startling the two boys. His face now was red with anger and embarrassment. "Well, Ferguson, we're using your jacket because it's big enough to cover up my business. No offense."

Due to Marco standing up and his voice beginning to fill with anger, the two boys were now slowly crouching away. "None taken," Ferguson answered nervously.

"And, to answer your next question, I'd like to show you Exhibit Z of what I'd call the worst day of my life," Marco then pointed quickly to his wet pant leg. His hand was shaking, as was his voice. "It took me a little bit, but I've finally realized. The text message… the porta-potty... the leg I have to disinfect tonight… they are all signs. Signs that I'm not suppose to tell Star how I really feel. Signs that… I'm nothing in comparison to her…" Marco's entire body was now shaking, tears becoming visible in his eyes. "I just… I just want to go home, and… forget this whole night. Can we please do that… please?"

Alfonso and Ferguson looked sadly at their distraught friend, who was hiding his face in his hoodie. They then got up slowly and walked towards Marco, putting their hand on his shoulders.

"Yeah… we can do that," they said together. Marco lifted his head out of his hoodie, giving them a weak smile with a face wet with tears.

"Thanks."

As Marco began to take off his pants, Ferguson looked away awkwardly and asked, "So… do you guys want to watch a movie when we get home?"

Alfonso smacked him on the back of the head, shaking his head. "Really, dude?"

"No… that sounds nice," Marco said, still wearing a weak smile. Ferguson proceeded to stick his tongue out at Alfonso, who rolled his eyes in response. "Maybe we can wat- WHOOOOA!"

Just as Marco was about to take his legs out of his pants, he felt the door he was leaning against begin to open. He felt himself fall down as everything around him began to move in slow motion. He saw his two friends reaching out to grab him, and he felt the warmness of the night beginning to surround him. As he hit the soft grass beneath him, he slowly looked up and realized just how much worse the situation had become.

He was now lying outside.

His pants pulled down.

In front of Star Butterfly.


End file.
